Folie
by Asrial
Summary: L'entre deux guerre entre Poséidon et Hadès. Kannon, Milo. Chacun a perdu quelque chose. Warning : noncon


Folie

NDA : je piétine allègrement le chronologie de la partie Hadès, je m'en fout

"- Je ne vois pas d'ennemi dans cette pièce, juste le chevalier des Gémeaux." Lâcha crânement Milo avant de se détourner de Kannon et d'Athéna.

Haletant, les membres brisés de douleurs, le gémeau survivant fit l'effort de se relever.

Les larmes aux yeux d'être ainsi accepté par sa déesse et l'un de ses pairs, il retourna au troisième Temple pour enfiler l'armure de son frère jumeau.

Il l'avait longtemps hait de l'avoir eut.

Il avait longuement détesté son frère avant d'accepter qu'il ne les avait perdus tous les deux, l'armure et Saga, qu'à cause de sa propre bêtise.

Il ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes lorsque l'armure des gémeaux vint le couvrir.

Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de son jumeau sur le métal brillant.

Epuisé de fatigue nerveuse et physique, le chevalier d'or renvoya l'armure d'or a son coffret pour faire le tour du propriétaire de ses nouveaux appartements.

Là, la pièce à vivre avec un petit espace de cuisine, au fond, la chambre, dans un coin, la salle de bain….

Tout l'appartement était encore imprégné de la présence de son jumeau même s'il n'y avait passé que peu de temps avant sa mort.

Lorsque la charge de pope devenait trop lourde pour lui, il venait se refugier dans sa maison et s'y enfermait quelques heures avant d'en ressortir, un peu plus conscient de lui-même pendant que sa schizophrénie le rongeait de plus en plus.

C'est ce qui avait du être le plus atroce pour son frère. Se sentir disparaitre lentement, rongé de l'intérieur par une seconde personnalité.

Kannon s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Une photo jaunie trônait sur la table de nuit.

Il ne retint pas un petit sanglot.

Sur la photo, son frère et lui posaient.

Ils devaient avoir treize ans à peine. La dernière que leur maitre avait prit d'eux.

Saga tentait timidement de prendre la main de Kannon pendant que ce dernier le repoussait du regard avec colère.

Le cadet des gémeaux s'en voulait.

S'il n'avait pas été si jaloux, s'il avait été là pour aider son frère au lieu de le pousser un peu plus vers la folie…Il savait son frère fragile. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du enfiler l'armure des gémeaux. Elle lui revenait de droit. Et pas parce qu'il s'estimait plus fort que son frère. Non. Mais parce que son Saga était fragile, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait croire. Il était juste meilleur comédien que lui…

Kannon reposa la photo sur la table de nuit avant d'aller se changer.

Sa tunique usée et rapiécée était pleine de trous et de sang à présent. Il ne pouvait descendent par se présenter face a leurs futurs adversaires, a la mort, et surtout a son frère lorsqu'il serait mort a son tour dans cette tenue.

Avec un soupir, il entra dans la salle de bain de la Maison.

En quinze ans, elle n'avait pas changée.

Toujours le gros baquet en bois couvert d'un drap à remplir d'eau froide au robinet unique de la pièce puis a faire chauffer avec son cosmos…  
La première fois qu'il s'y était essayé, il s'y était roussit les fesses tellement il avait fait chauffer l'eau.

Leur maitre s'était bien moqué de lui avant de lui enduire les jambes et les fesses de mytosil, comme un bébé. Saga l'avait cajolé et consolé toute la nuit suivante, désolé de voir des cloques apparaitre sur la peau de son bébé frère adoré.

Le cadet des gémeaux secoua la tête.

Quand avaient-ils commencé à se séparer ? Quand avait-il commencé à succomber a la jalousie et la rage envers leur maitre puis son frère ?

Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en souvenir….Ca paraissait tellement irréel…Tellement…impossible !!! Comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'y avait poussé.

Lentement, Kannon se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans l'eau agréablement chaude.

Les yeux clos, la tête appuyée sur le bord du baquet, il laissa les larmes couler encore sur ses joues.

A défaut d'être utiles, peut-être, au moins, son jumeau les accepterait-il comme une offrande à son repos.

***

"- Tu vois mon Camus, nous sommes un de plus pour lutter contre Hadès à présent !" Sourit Milo en entrant dans la maison des Verseau dans laquelle il avait prit ses quartiers depuis la fin de la guerre du Sanctuaire.

Satisfait de lui, il rangea son armure dans son coffret avant de rejoindre son amant dans la cuisine.

Sous ses directives patientes et avec l'aide d'un bon livre de cuisine, le jeune scorpion parvint a préparer une tourte aux pommes de terre comme les aimait son amant qui soit assez passable.

Il la mit au four puis s'assit sur le canapé.

Comme a son habitude, Camus s'assit près de lui pour venir poser sa tête sur la cuisse de son amant pour qu'il lui caresse les cheveux. Les autres ors auraient été surpris de voir a quel point Camus pouvait être hédoniste et avides de tendresse entre les bras de son amant.

Milo murmura quelques mots d'amour à son amant mais n'obtint aucune réponse a part un tendre sourire amoureux.

Le verseau parlait peu depuis la victoire des bronzes… En fait, Milo ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu la voix de son amant depuis la mort de Saga, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il sentait sa présence tout autour de lui, proche et tendre, glaciale pour les autres, mais chaleureuse pour lui, accueillante comme le verseau l'avait toujours été depuis qu'ils s'étaient mit ensemble, quelques jours avant les quinze ans du scorpion.

Le scorpion s'étira lourdement.

Il était fatigué…Si fatigué…

Parfois, il avait l'impression que son esprit lui jouait des tours

Malgré la soirée encore jeune, il pressa Camus de le rejoindre dans la chambre.

Le verseau aimait bien lire un peu avant de rejoindre leur lit.

Allongé de tout son long dans le lit qu'il avait partagé pendant cinq ans avec son amant, Milo finit par somnoler.  
Depuis quelques temps, il s'endormait toujours avant que Camus le rejoigne sous la couette.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il en aurait rit avant de se plaindre a son amant qu'il en avait enfin assez de ses appétits d'eternel adolescent amoureux. Et Camus lui aurait rendu un simple sourire timide mêlé de passion et de tendresse, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque son Milo le gênait particulièrement en parlant au grand jour de leurs étreintes.

Seul dans le Temple désertés par son propriétaire mort, le scorpion se roula en boule autour de l'oreiller glacé du Verseau et se mit à pleurer comme chaque soir, retenant dans les plumes de la literie les cris de désespoir qui lui montaient dans la gorge.

Tout était la faute de Saga…

***

Kannon se réveilla en sursaut.

Un peu nauséeux de son sommeil agité, il chercha à tâtons la chandelle sur la table de nuit.

Il se sentait observé, espionné… Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre de son frère.  
Une seconde, son cœur battit plus fort. Son frère…Son frère…. Mais non…

Il avait vu la tombe de son jumeau.

Il avait fallut toute la force combinée et Mu et Aldébaran pour l'empêcher de la creuser à mains nues pour aller se coller dedans avec le cadavre probablement décomposé de son jumeau. Il ne méritait pas mieux malgré toutes les assurances d'Athéna.

C'était sa faute…Sa faute à lui….

"- Ma faute…." Le gémissement lui coupa la respiration en quittant sa gorge.

S'il n'avait pas poussé son frère, s'il ne l'avait pas jalousé…Si, si, si….Tellement de possibilités…

Finalement, le pardon d'Athéna était la plus grande punition qu'elle pouvait lui infliger.  
S'il voulait retrouver son frère, il lui faudrait mourir de manière honorable. Pas question de se suicider contre un ennemi dans le simple but de mourir enfin. Pas question de se trancher les veines comme il en avait eut la tentation plusieurs fois.

Il était condamné à vivre jusqu'à ce que l'âge ou un spectre d'Hadès le rattrape.

De toute son âme, il se voyait supplier Hadès de lui envoyer très vite quelqu'un de très puissant.

Il n'en avait plus rien à faire du Sanctuaire.

"- C'est ma faute…" Répéta-t-il aux ombres de la chambre.

Une main le saisit par le poignet et le tira brutalement hors du lit.

Trop surpris pour réagir, le gémeau se laissa faire avec un glapissement.

"- Ta faute oui…Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose." Siffla doucement son agresseur.

"- Q…Quoi ?"

L'homme qui lui écrasait le visage contre le mur en lui tordant le bras dans le dos pesa un peu plus sur l'articulation de son épaule, faisant grimacer le gémeau de douleur.

"- C'est ta faute…ta faute à toi seul ! Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de ce que tu avais comme nous tous…Non…il a fallut que tu détruises tout…C'est ta faute !!! TA FAUTE !!!" Glapit Milo en montant dans les aigus.

Il tira sur le bras de Kannon pour l'envoyer s'effondrer sur le lit.

Kannon sentit une rude brulure descendre de son épaule jusqu'à ses doigts.

Il grimaça en palpant son bras. Milo lui avait déboité la tête de l'épaule.

"- Milo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Le scorpion le gifla lourdement.

Il en fallait plus que ca pour assommer un chevalier d'or mais les oreilles de Kannon tintèrent un peu. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il pensait qu'ils avaient vidés leur querelle et qu'a défaut d'autre chose, Milo accepterait d'aller au devant de la Mort avec le jeune gémeau à ses cotés.

Un cri de douleur échappa au cadet des jumeaux lorsque Milo reprit son poignet pour le retourner sur le lit et lui torde le bras dans le dos.

La douleur était abominable.

Rien à voir avec celle d'un combat ou l'adrénaline et les endorphines endormaient tout jusqu'à la mort, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille enrubanné de la tête aux pieds par le rebouteux local qui n'avait aucun problème à le gaver de drogues diverses pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

"- C'est ta faute, Saga… C'est ta faute s'il est mort… Et maintenant, tu vas le remplacer." Siffla encore le scorpion avant de torde plus fort le bras du gémeau, un rictus de folie aux lèvres.

Les yeux de Kanon s'agrandirent.

Saga ? Il le prenait pour Saga ?

Il se débattit enfin.

A cet instant, ils n'étaient plus deux chevaliers rompus aux combats mais deux humains poussés par un désespoir similaire.  
Oubliées les techniques mortelles, le cosmos et les armures…. Kannon balança un grand coup de pied derrière lui et un grand coup de tête dans le visage du scorpion qui s'était penché sur lui pour lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille au sang.

Milo recula avec un grognement.  
Kannon quitta le lit en catastrophe. Du même mouvement, il remit son épaule en place sans pouvoir retenir un nouveau cri étouffé de douleur.

Les yeux un instants encombrés de larmes, il ne put empêcher Milo de le pousser à nouveau contre le mur pour l'embrasser violement.

Les lèvres meurtries et goutant son propre sang sur la langue du Scorpion, Kanon se débattit encore mollement.

Il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune chevalier.

Il ne voulait pas faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait à ses frères.

Milo le mordit encore avant de laper le sang qui perlait a la jointure de sa gorge et de son épaule.

"- Milo !!! Arrête !! Je t'en supplie !!!"

Le gémeau voulu dégager ses mains sans y parvenir de la poigne de du scorpion qui lui tenait les poignets au dessus de la tête.

"- Parce que tu as arrêté lorsque Aioros te l'a demandé ? Et Shion, l'as-tu tué vite, Saga ? Ou t'a-t-il supplié de l'épargner ?"

Le scorpion le mordit encore avant de le griffer de sa main libre.

Il prenait plaisir à sentir la peau du pope imposteur se poisser de sang.

Il prenait plaisir à le faire souffrir comme lui souffrait de la mort de son Camus.

Un sanglot lui échappa.

"- Il est mort à cause de toi, Saga… Rends moi mon Camus…Rends le moi et je te laisserais tranquille…"

Kannon se détendit un peu.

Il pouvait voir la folie aussi bien dans les paroles que dans les yeux bleus du jeune chevalier d'or.

"- Milo…. Je suis Kannon…Pas Saga…Saga est mort…."

Une seconde gifle monumentale lui déchaussa une molaire.

"- Lafermelaferme LA FERME !!!!" Hurla Milo "C'est ta faute !!! C'est ta faute s'il a eut Hyoga. C'est ta faute s'il s'est laissé mourir ! C'est TA FAUTE !"

Alors même qu'il sanglotait a pierre fendre, le scorpion glissa un genou entre les cuisses du gémeaux. D'un mouvement brutal, il arracha un nouveau cri à Kannon sans se soucier une seconde du sang qui coulait à présent sur ses jambes.

"- Tu prends sa place… tu prends sa place…" Siffla encore le scorpion en besognant le cadet des jumeaux sans s'occuper de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait.

Le souffle coupé, les entrailles en feu, le gémeau ne put même plus hurler. Une colonne de feu avait prit ses quartiers sans son bas ventre et le pilonnait sans la moindre pitié.

Incapable de se défendre plus avant, trop brisé pour réagir, Kannon suppliait tous les deux qui pouvaient l'entendre de mettre rapidement un terme à son supplice. Il espérait que Milo en aurait vite finit et le laisserait enfin tranquille.

Il sentit à peine la morsure supplémentaire sur sa gorge lorsque Milo s'assouvit, pas plus que lorsque le scorpion se retira de lui.

Le gémeau se laissa glisser sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage…Il ne pouvait plus et…

Milo l'attrapa par les cheveux et le souleva de terre pour le jeter sur le lit.  
Sans lui laisser un instant pour réagir, il le posséda à nouveau.

Kannon s'abandonna. Le visage tourné vers la photo qui trônait sur la table de nuit, il laissa Milo se repaitre de lui sans plus protester.

Même s'il le prenait pour son frère, Milo avait raison, c'était sa faute…SA faute a lui…Sans lui son frère ne serait jamais devenu fou, il n'aurait jamais tué Shion, il n'aurait jamais voulu tuer Athéna…il aurait eut Aioros….

Les larmes roulaient lentement sur les joues du Gémeau, le corps ébranlé par l'étreinte brutale et vicieuse du Scorpion.

Déesse, il se souvenait…Il se souvenait enfin….Son grand frère de douze ans qui embrassait timidement le sagittaire sur les lèvres… La jalousie débilitante qui l'avait étreint, la sensation de trahison, la rage puis la haine pour les deux apprentis…

Il ferma les yeux et se sentit progressivement s'éloigner de lui-même.

Les remords étaient trop forts, ils l'étouffaient plus surement que Milo qui avait noué ses mains autour de sa gorge et serrait lentement.

Il ne se débattit même pas lorsque des papillons noirs commencé à danser devant lui.

Puis il ne sut plus rien.

***

Un poids sur son torse tremblait doucement.

Il entendait des sanglots et sentait un liquide chaud couler sur sa poitrine.

Kannon rouvrit les yeux.

Il resta immobile, presque surprit de se savoir vivant.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se redresser pour savoir qui sanglotait sur lui.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, le gémeau leva la main pour caresser les cheveux épars qui le couvraient a moitié.

Milo leva vers lui des yeux hantés de remords, de désespoir et d'horreur.

Kannon ne put retenir un sourire triste.  
Toute folie avait quitté le Scorpion.

C'était sans doute plus cruel encore…

Le jeune homme se redressa et le quitta enfin.

Kannon tressaillit de douleur et un haut le cœur le souleva en voyant le ventre et les cuisses du jeune grec couverts de sang séché.

A voix basse, il murmura doucement.

"- Nous serons bientôt tous morts, de toute façon…Ca n'a pas d'importance…"

Les yeux hantés de Milo s'écarquillèrent d'avantages avant de se chargés de résignation et d'un peu de paix.

Sans un mot, il aide le gémeau à gagner sa salle de bain, à se nettoyer et à se soigner.

Ils avaient à peine finit qu'une cloche d'alarme retentit.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Ils seraient morts bientôt.  
C'était une bonne chose.


End file.
